1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ladder.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a safety ladder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical home owners have a constant need for ladders of different sizes for doing home repairs. There is always something that has to be fixed or cleaned, etc.
Everyone at one time or another has used a rock, a block of wood, or one thing or another to stand on when a high reach is required. There has to be a safer way than this to reach high places.
Numerous innovations for ladders have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.